


Communiqué by ALmmkr

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been separated by a mission, the boys are</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communiqué by ALmmkr

**Author's Note:**

> No Jedi were actually harmed during the writing

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Communiqué  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  Communiqué 

###  by ALmkkr (almkkr@magma.ca) 

Archive: Master_Apprentice, others please ask

Category: PWP (a micro-smutlette)

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: m/m sex

Spoilers: None, Pre-TPM

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I shouldn't even borrow them. I  
make no money from them. I just wanna play with them and put  
them back later (a little tired maybe, but no worse for wear).  
Special note: No Jedi were actually harmed during the writing  
of this fic.

Summary: Having been separated by a mission, the boys are  
forced to take matters into their own hands.

Feedback: Yes, of course to almkkr@magma.ca -- newbie alert,  
this is my first fic! Flames will be used to start a fire in my  
fireplace to heat my fevered imagination.

  


Com.mu.ni.qué n. [Fr., orig. pp. of cummuniquer, to  
communicate < L. communicare] an official communication or  
bulletin

 

 

"...Well that about sums it up Master. The treaty was signed an  
hour ago."

(Pause... silence... slight transmission static)

"You've done well Padawan."

"Thank you Master."

(Pause, silence)

"Master?"

(Silence)

"I miss you."

"And I you, Padawan."

"Uh... I'll be departing within the hour."

"Well Padawan, we'll be together soon enough."

(Sigh... slight static)

"Yes Master... but it's been such a long time, two weeks..."

(Voice trails off)

"I'm so... well... I've been having trouble sleeping you  
know... without you. I ... um... well, I just really miss you."

"I know you do... Padawan?"

"Yes master."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my quarters at the senatorial palace, why?"

"Are you sure this transmission is secure?"

"Yes I'm sure... why?"

"Are your quarters locked?"

"Yes Master, of course. I've taken the proper security  
precautions. I know the protocols. I followed them exactly."

"Right... Padawan?"

(Pause... static)

"... Do you know what I am going to do to you when you get  
back?"

(Pause, sound of breathing)

"Uh, no."

"First, I am going to push you up against the wall of my  
bedchamber and then I am going to kiss you Padawan. I am going  
to kiss you long and I am going to kiss you hard... very hard.  
I am going to press your body against the wall, press the very  
breath out of you. And you will lean into me, offering yourself  
to me. I am going to drive my tongue into your mouth and taste  
you, run it over your teeth, explore your entire mouth with it.  
Your mouth is like a world unto itself, you know, so hot,  
velvety, and mine, all mine."

"Uhhhh."

(Sound of harsh breathing and a small groan)

"Then I am going to pull your tunic open and I am going to run  
my tongue down your throat onto your chest, run it over your  
nipples... and then I'll bite down on them, one at a time. Next  
I'll undo your leggings and push them down over your beautiful  
hips. That's when I'll go onto my knees Padawan, on my knees in  
front of you. Can you picture this Padawan; can you see it in  
your mind? I'll taste the skin of your abdomen, lave my tongue  
over it, making you wet, making you want more. And that's when  
you'll grab my head Padawan, you'll grab it and push it down to  
where you need it most."

(Sound of choking and quick inhalations of breath, and of cloth  
shifting)

"Master! Have you gone mad? You have to stop this, stop before  
I..."

(Voice trails off, more rustling of clothing and sounds of  
labored breathing)

"This is when I'll take you into my mouth Obi-Wan, all of you.  
You'll be so hard, so hot. I'll keep taking all of you, right  
to the hilt, the whole shebang. You'll taste so warm and sweet.  
Have I told you how much I love your taste?"

"Mmmmm, I am getting hard Padawan, hard just thinking about  
what I am going to do to you. I'm touching myself, Obi-Wan, are  
you? Are you touching yourself?

(Silence... static... long groan)

"I can't believe you are doing this to me!"

"Believe it."

(Static... steady rustling... heavy breathing)

"Padawan... are you still with me?"

(Pause... soft moan)

"Yessss, I'm here."

"Your hands will be in my hair Padawan, holding my head still  
while you thrust into me. And, I'll let you, for awhile. I love  
the look of you when you're aroused. Have I ever told you that?  
I love the thin sheen of sweat that forms above your lips. I  
love the almost pained look of concentration you have in your  
eyes. But do you know what I love most? I love the sounds you  
make; they destroy me. And when you come, oh I love sound of  
that most of all."

(Hiss of static... murmurs, fervent breaths)

"Next I'll run my tongue up and down your length. This will  
make you shiver and try to thrust even harder into my mouth. So  
I'll let you in, in real deep, all the way. I want to take all  
of you; I want you to fill my mouth, to conquer it. I'll take  
you to the very edge and hold you there, hold you there for  
what seems like forever."

"Obi-Wan?"

"Uhhhhhhh."

"Obi-Wan... I'm close, very close? If I close my eyes I can  
almost taste you, I can almost feel you."

(Static)

"Ah, ah... ohhhh."

"Not yet, Padawan, not yet, I haven't finished telling you  
everything."

"I'll let you come in my mouth. You'll dig your hands into my  
hair, it will hurt, but it will feel good too. And you'll fill  
me Obi-Wan, you'll fill my mouth with your come and I'll  
rejoice. I'll rejoice on my knees as I worship you, your cock  
in my mouth."

"Ohhh, gods... "

"Obi-Wan?"

(Silence... wracked sobs... ragged breathing)

"Sweet mother of Sith, I just came all over myself... I can't  
believe you did that to me."

(Pause, silence)

"Well... it did it take the edge off, didn't it Padawan?"

"Oh hell yes. And Master...?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan."

"Next time..."

"Yes Padawan."

"Make sure it's a holo-transmission."

 

 

Fin

 

 

Author's note: Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase, "reach  
out and touch someone." (Starts singing: Call me on the line,  
you can call me, call me anytime... call me!)

 

 

  



End file.
